


of ruined stay-in plans and grocery shopping

by shounism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MSBY Off Season, No Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounism/pseuds/shounism
Summary: a perfect morning wasn't something Hinata would get on their first day being off-season, it seems. Hinata had his hands on each of his sides, brows furrowing. when was the last time they went grocery shopping? he had wondered.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	of ruined stay-in plans and grocery shopping

sunshine spreads alongside the grey blanket, crawling through the soft fabric— its tender light replaced the dark night, warmth radiating towards the room. Hinata Shouyou wakes up along with the sun.

he stretched his arm. yawning wide. Sighing contentedly. he then casts his glance sideways, towards the very man sleeping soundly beside him. Hinata's lips curved up slowly. he turns on his side— reaching out, he cards his hands towards the blonde locks, fingers felt light against the softness. the blonde hummed begrudgingly. but leans to the touch anyways.

illuminated by the morning light, Hinata silently thanked the two of them to not remember closing the curtains covering the big window beside their bed, then thanked himself to be able to get up each day with this sight— look at him.

to look at Miya Atsumu, _his_ Atsumu— with all his glory, soft lips against his moist skin, looking so, _so_ pretty, leaving Hinata in deep awe like how the audiences reacted that one time Cinderella showed herself looking all ethereal on the ball.

"good morning, Atsumu-san," Hinata's soft voice greets. Atsumu's golden eyes flutters open, eyelashes going up and down as he squints, adjusting with the light.

he then meets Hinata's honey-glazed eyes, accompanied by his sugary smile as the owner of such beauty asked, "you awake?"

Atsumu mirrored his expression. reaching for the hand in his hair, he then kissed his lover's fingers slowly. "mornin'. and no. one more hour."

Hinata laughed— what a nice melody, Atsumu thought to himself. he would very much like to kiss him senseless, but at the factor of how he and Hinata got a slight (read : big) difference in their waking up time— he usually woke up hours after Hinata, starting his day when Hinata had already done most of his morning routinity— Atsumu sadly had to stop himself.

"okay. what do you want to have for breakfast?" asked Hinata, awfully soft it might even be a purr, as he absentmindedly brushing his fingers on Atsumu's cheek.

"mmm, you."

"no, Atsumu-san, I mean like for real." he pinched Atsumu's cheek lightly. how dare he paint red on Hinata's face this early morning, this sly fox.

"anythin' will do, babe. I'll eat whatever ya make me." he mumbles, twirling around Hinata's fingers. Hinata hums. letting go of Atsumu's hand, he slipped away from the bed. awkward steps didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, though.

"ya out for a jog?" Atsumu had his eyes half open, looking at Hinata in his naked glory. _wow_. staring at his mostly bruised back— Atsumu's fault— he smirked. "surprised me how ya can even manage ta walk."

"'course I can, what do you take me for." Hinata shies away, quickly covered himself with his towel. "and no. as much as I can take you, going out for a jog in this state had passed my limit."

"haha. hot. wanna go for 'nother round?"

"mmm. no. go sleep more, pervy-Tsumu."

"ugh, stingy."

———

a perfect morning wasn't something Hinata would get on their first day being off-season, it seems. Hinata had his hands on each of his sides, brows furrowing. _when was the last time they went grocery shopping?_ he had wondered.

since the last season, he and Atsumu had always been either dining out, buying take-outs, or crashing on Onigiri Miya— perks of being awfully busy on volleyball games and practices, using most of their energy to score points that leads to victory. spending time finding out ways to kick their opponent's ass, or re-watching every volleyball match they found interesting.

maybe rather than Ushiwaka, the title 'volleyball idiot' should have been given to Hinata and Atsumu instead. Hinata mentally scolds himself for his inability to take care of his living stock together with Atsumu when volleyball had the utmost of their attention.

"really?" he searched for anything else— fruits, vegetables, snacks— to find none. even the seasoning set is almost empty. there's literally only eggs, milk, breads— dairy products only necessary for breakfast.

he then recalls that himself having had to push the toothpaste like crazy for it to only let out only a tiny bit it had left pathetically. or when Atsumu whined at how he had to fill their shampoo bottle with a little water for it to be enough to wash down his hair with. it was a little sad, truthfully.

Hinata sighed for the nth time. deciding to only make toast and sunny-side eggs. he then brewed Atsumu his favorite black coffee from Brazil— which Heitor and Nice had sent for Atsumu, when they knew that Atsumu also shared the same love for black coffees. Hinata had made a mental note to buy some stock from Brazil for Atsumu later on.

Hinata, a man with a sweet tooth, grimaces at the thought of the bitterness, while he prepares a hot milk for himself.

"Shou-kun," as he sets the table, Atsumu calls from the back of their apartment.

 _he must be doing the laundry,_ Hinata thought— a silent agreement of theirs. Hinata cooks, Atsumu does the laundry, they cleaned the apartment together (which sometimes didn't go too well because Atsumu is a lazy ass and there's _this reason_ why Hinata is Sakusa Kiyoomi— a clean freak—'s favorite person on the team).

"yes, Atsumu-san?"

"we're running out of detergents." he shouted. Hinata hummed.

"just finish that later, come here and eat." Atsumu complies gladly.

a light kiss on his neck and lips was how Atsumu greets him at breakfast— an action of gratitude for always taking care of Atsumu's always hungry tummy. Hinata felt his body tingle at the quick touch against his skin.

 _you're welcome, my pleasure,_ Hinata translates it to another kiss on Atsumu's jaw, softly rubbing circles on the back on his waist.

Hinata hums to the sweet Brazilian tune he had played on their speaker, soft guitars at the back, hand in hand with the catchy, bossa nova tune. Atsumu smiled, munching his food, nudging on Hinata's feet.

"I had taken a bath," he announces. Hinata snorts at the proud smile on Atsumu's lips.

well, Hinata can't disagree with the fact that it was clearly a thing to be proud of, coming from Miya Atsumu— who usually, on their day off, had to make Hinata drag him or promising him he'd bathe him or doing something _else_ just for him to finally take a shower.

"I noticed. you looked fresh, and it made you look more handsome, Atsumu-san!" Hinata beams, showing off his billion-dollar smile.

he felt himself melt when Atsumu puffed his chest, a faint blush on his cheek. he looked awfully like a little kid searching for praises now, a different side from what he had seen last night.

Hinata coughed at the thought. Atsumu panicked, shoving him a glass of water.

———

"Shou-kun, have ya seen my pudding?" Atsumu asked from the kitchen.

"no," Hinata would reply from their balcony right beside the kitchen, doing his yoga routines.

Atsumu peeks from the door, piercing gaze traded by unbothered shrug from Hinata. peeking to see Atsumu still staring at him suspiciously, Hinata lets out a breather.

"Atsumu-san, you're the only one who eats mango pudding in this house and we both know it."

Atsumu pouts, stopping his whine knowing Hinata is right. he then sits beside Hinata. copying his posture, trying his best, casting Hinata an expectant glance— ' _look, Shou-kun, I'm trying my best to do healthy routines with you.'_

Hinata gave him a peck on his cheek for trying. Atsumu smiled. that cheeky blonde was just trying to earn kisses from Hinata, Hinata knew— but gives in anyways.

"but I thought I still had one more,"

"this still about your pudding?"

"yeah."

"you thought."

"mhm. jus' a thought."

"okay."

———

it was when Hinata heard Atsumu whines once again saying he ran out of his favorite ice cream— he decided that today wasn't the right opportunity for him and Atsumu's plan to enjoy their first off-season day at home all day long. a very important mission is at risk.

"let's go grocery shopping, Atsumu-san," he hugs the taller man's waist. "we literally should stock things up again for the next three months. we barely even have anything now."

Atsumu groans. _this lazy ass,_ Hinata shouts in his head.

"ya have me. we have each other."

Hinata huffed, pinching Atsumu's sides. "we can't survive by just having each other! what are you even saying. besides, I think this counts as a date,"

Hinata pulls out his ultimate weapon— throwing his sad puppy look at Atsumu, as the older male stared wide-eyed.

"don't you wanna go to a domestic, tender, couple-y grocery shopping _date_ with me, Atsumu-san?"

"date?" Atsumu's face lights up. Hinata grins widely, pulling Atsumu so he crouched down— Hinata giggles, pinching his cheek.

———

a loud snicker makes its way, spreading towards the car as Hinata frowns, looking away. for the record, Atsumu had been snorting and discreetly laughing at Hinata's choice of outfit— a tall-sleeved bomber jacket, zipped all the way up to his neck.

"this is your fault, you know, Atsumu-san."

"I know. I mean. 's fine. people already knew anyways." Atsumu shrugged— sometimes Hinata forgot that his level of nonchalantness is as high as his perfectionism towards his sets or serves.

grumbling is the only path Hinata chose, knowing wholeheartedly that this talk would only get to more and more weird and suggestive topics as it goes by. he then turns the radio on.

Atsumu realized that payback time is happening when One Direction's 18 could be heard, earning a loud sniffle from Hinata.

"what are the odds," Atsumu mutters. Hinata lets out a chuckle.

"you know, I remember this song so, so much," Hinata gave a cheeky smile, looking nonchalant. Atsumu pretends to not hear, but Hinata earns his satisfaction from the visible blush on Atsumu's cheeks.

"this someone I know updated this song on his snapchat once. then sing it on our volleyball practices. then they stole glances at me. they thought they were being subtle. turns out the whole team knows."

Atsumu pouts, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. he cursed himself for being such a sap back then (which was only a year ago, really and nothing changed much since then). Osamu would say he's a simp. but it's okay. his _Shouyou-kun_ was worth simping for.

"c'mon, Atsumu-san. sing it again." Hinata gave a pleading look. which, Atsumu can easily dodge because he of course had to focus on the road.

but it was obviously hard not to stare at the oh-so-pretty little Hinata Shouyou, looking all cute, like those tv-shows he and Osamu had watched about a compilation of the most cute pet behaviours. Atsumu wonders if maybe he should submit Hinata Shouyou's daily lives to that tv show.

 _damned big, cute, round eyes,_ Atsumu mentally cursed.

"I have loved you since we were eighteen..." Atsumu gave in and sang. well, despite his embarrassment, Hinata's wide smile made it worth it.

the song's not wrong, though. he had been 'unknowingly' pining like a total idiot for most of his volleyball life; he had thought it was just a simple crush on how Hinata had outstanding techniques, and he, as a setter, felt the need to set for _this_ kind of spiker. at least not until he sulked for most of the years Hinata had flew away to Brazil, a devastating news he learnt the first from Bokuto who heard from Akaashi who heard from Sugawara who heard from Kageyama.

"why the fuck 're ya sulking, ya can toss to him just later on when he came back," Osamu hits his head with his restaurant's menu book. "stop being such a drama queen just 'cause of a single spiker."

noticing the passivity in Atsumu's mood, Osamu scanned his expression _— damned twin telepathies_ , Atsumu cursed irritably— as Osamu gave him a knowing, sly smile.

"unless this Shouyou-kun thing's prob'ly more than just about volleyball, it is."

"long before we both thought the same thing." Hinata continues, singing along happily, gazing at Atsumu. "to be loved and to be in love!"

"all i can do is say that these arms are made for holding you," they sang together, locking their fingers together as Hinata swings it back and forth.

"I wanna love like you made me feel when we were eighteen!"

Atsumu mirrored Hinata's affectionate smile, giving Hinata's palm a soft kiss as his eyes still dead on the road, his heart felt whole listening to his lover jamming like a little teenager, off-key, hands flapping here and there. cute. whatever Hinata do, Atsumu would find either cute, hot, or attractive, or amazing, or everything at once.

maybe Osamu was right all along. he was a total simp.

Atsumu felt full, having Hinata by his side, having him for a partner in life, sharing their lives as two. overcoming their hardships together. Atsumu knew he wasn't the best version of a boyfriend Hinata deserves, and Hinata will probably have tons of other potential lovers far more better than him, but as long as Hinata would have him, he'd sure as hell he's not going anywhere.

as long as he has Hinata by his side.

———

"guess we ain't bein' subtle 'nuff," Atsumu pulls his cap down, trying to hide more of his blonde locks. Hinata laughs.

 _so much for a normal grocery shopping_ , he thought. of fucking course people would notice the amazing setter-spiker duo from the famous MSBY Black Jackals— while some would approach them and ask for photographs (Atsumu grumbles, but Hinata would give him a warning look to learn how to 'behave' around their fans), some would only greet them for afar, which Hinata is thankful enough that they had been rewarded by his most soothing, beautiful smile. Atsumu rolled his eyes.

"well, it's hard to go unnoticed walking around with our blonde and orange hair," Hinata laughs, pushing their trolley forward as Atsumu trails behind. "it stands out too much."

"huh. maybe I should dye it back to black. wanna dye yer hair black, Shouyou-kun?"

"nah. I love my natural colour."

"okay.

———

"Atsumu-san, wanna try this detergent out?" he asks, tugging on Atsumu's hoodie. "Akaashi-san recommended this one when I asked him since his clothes smelled nice,"

"but then we'll smell like Akaashi and Bokkun," Atsumu puts the product on Hinata's hand back on the shelf. "don't wanna. jus' buy our usual."

a single snort was to be heard as Hinata voiced out "petty", rewarded by Atsumu kicking his butt.

"Sho-kun, which face mask d'ya wanna try?" Atsumu was crouching down, hands on his knee— staring hard at the numerous face mask.

Hinata crouched down beside him, pursing his lip. it had been a long time since he and Atsumu had their usual skincare routines— it was usually only facewash and sunscreen. doing facemask together would be nice.

"this one smells good," Atsumu gave him a jar of yellow clay mask. Hinata reads the containing ingredients.

"Tsumu, this one had alcohol ingredients. it's not good. aren't your skin pretty sensitive?" Hinata puts the jar back, eyes roaming to search for another mask suitable for both of them.

if Atsumu was smirking with his dirty thoughts, it went unnoticed by Hinata. not sitting well with Hinata blatantly ignoring his suggestive expressions, he whispered, "well, what kind of sensitive are we goin' on—"

"aha!" Hinata stood up abruptly before Atsumu had the chance to cloud his thought more, making the older startled. "let's settle with oatmeal and honey. this one's safe."

"boo. no fun." Atsumu also straightened up, circling his arms on Hinata's waist. "Sho-kun, look. animal-shaped sheet mask. let's buy some! it's cute."

"mmhm, I want the tiger ones, Atsumu-san! let's search for toner and moisturizer, too."

"'kay. find the ones that smells nice."

———

Miya Atsumu was in his whiny mode when they had arrived at the fruits and veggies section. complaining here and there about how Hinata had only consumed fruits and drank vegetable smoothies. "d'ya not know how ta have fun?"

"as an athlete, of course it's important to have a healthy body, Tsumu-san," Hinata would nag, choosing which spinach looked fresher for him to pick on both of his hands. "I wanna try this recipe from Omi-san, too."

"I knew ya were his favorite," Atsumu mutters as if he founds out about something so scandalous, his hands folding on the trolley handle, chin resting on top. yawning, stating obviously to Hinata of how bored he is.

"Atsumu-san, do we still have peaches left back home?" Hinata asked, but soon regrets it when Atsumu gave him another smirk, eyeing Hinata's butt before subtly squeezing it, making the redhead jump.

"yeah, sure we got some," he winked playfully. Hinata's face was beet red— as much as Atsumu loved to flirt with him in public, doing suggestive things like this was too much for him and it always left him flustered.

Atsumu laughed in triumph. feeling like a total victor. _damnit,_ Hinata sighed.

just like what they say, there's always an up and down in lives— and maybe this is one of those simple examples, Hinata had thought to himself. just minutes ago he was enjoying himself, busy picking his choice of fresh fruits and vegetables, jittery and couldn't wait to try new healthy smoothies and breakfast fruitplates.

now, it was Atsumu who skipped here and there, cheerful as he picked his choice of snacks. as much as Hinata felt like he was babysitting a huge whiny baby, it was also a sight he dears so much— people would see Hinata being the little ball of energetic sunshine, the one who's louder, more playful, and whiny, but with Atsumu, he found himself _some_ times being the calmer and thorough one for both of them.

"good. one person should try to think more or your relationship's going to be a total disaster." Sakusa, once, said.

it's surprisingly wasn't a surprise to anyone, that is.

"Tsumu-san, we still have those cookies at home," Hinata sighed when a jar of vanilla rings made its way towards the trolley.

Atsumu smiled, bashful. sneaking a kiss on Hinata's cheek playfully as he wiggles elsewhere, hunting another— either salty or fruity snacks— leaving his lover all annoyed (read : shy and happy). that sly man always knew how to get Hinata to comply.

yes, despite his grumble, he complies anyways.

"Atsumu-san! look here, it's our favourite ice cream," Hinata proudly raised the said ice cream, for at least they had the same taste in loving vanilla despite Atsumu not really into sweets.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout pancakes with this topping fer breakfast, whaddya say?" Atsumu nuzzles on Hinata's hair softly. Hinata hums, nodding. then, he pulled Atsumu's face closer, bringing his lips close to his ear.

"well, I'm thinkin' bout yer body with this topping for dinner, whaddya say?"

after the Atsumu-copying-accent whisper left from his mouth, Hinata walks away with their trolley, leaving the flabbergasted, sputtering, red mess Miya Atsumu behind him.

"ya know, I ain't one with food kink, but I guess that's kinda hot," Atsumu tries for the third time, bringing up Hinata's supposed-to-be-joke flirting.

Hinata ignores it, though. he had a heart of steel, it seems. dealing with Atsumu shamelessly flirts with him 24/7, he sometimes felt the need to pat himself for simply surviving.

he shrugs, eyes trained anywhere but Atsumu in attempt to look more interested on the wrapped meat on the glass counter in front of them. "I'll take the one brisket, two of the sirloins, and one ribeye, please."

Atsumu's eyes twinkled. "that's 'lotta meat ya got there,"

"yeah, I'm thinking of barbeques. wanna do it?" Hinata leans to Atsumu's shoulder, ignoring the amused look on the workers in front of them. _meh_.

"I'd love to," Atsumu nods eagerly, "wait here, I'll go grab some marshmallows, and sausages, and oh, cola! and beer. wait here, babe!"

"yeah, yeah," Hinata softly waves him off, watching him run away lovingly.

"he sure loves you a lot, Hinata-san," a worker smiled, giving Hinata's wrapped meat. Hinata returns the gesture, soft blush creeping on his face. the worker continues.

"I enjoyed your games, by the way, the Jackals are awesome. I watched all your live matches online. you're an amazing wing spiker, flying like that. can I get your autograph?"

Hinata's chest flutters. he knew it was just the usual compliment from a fan, just like the ones he got on his fan meeting, or when it was at the end of the Jackal's victorious games, or those comments flooding around, be it on youtube or his official social media account. he got that a lot both on and offline; but it always feels nice to hear, no matter how many times.

"thank you! I hope you can always support us Jackals," Hinata nods. "sure. where do I sign? oh, and I'll take the chicken wings too, please!"

———

put Miya Atsumu, standing in shock as he saw his boyfriend, his _lover_ , giving another worker a shy smile with faint blush on his cheeks, giving away a pen and notebook, which Atsumu concludes was the worker asked _his boyfriend_ for an autograph.

it was nothing grand, nothing so serious about, but of course Petty Atsumu just had to play his part of this ridiculous ignoring-Shouyou-because-he-blushed-for-another-guy thing. his eyebrows quirked in annoyance, putting the things he had found for his dreamy romantic barbeque date with his _beloved Shouyou-kun_ , then hugs his waist from behind.

"Atsumu-san..." Hinata pats his head, knowing all-too-well why he was suddenly clingy as Atsumu gave a little glare at the worker in front of him.

"baby, are you done? shall we get going? I can't wait ta go back ta _our_ home and cuddle with ya aaaaall day long," he whines like a child pulling his mom away from her year-long conversation with her neighbour she coincidentally met on the store.

Hinata sighs in defeat. pulling away, he nods at the worker who looked like he was about to laugh (which irritates Atsumu more), as he mumbled a little 'thank you' that sounds more like an apology and immediately dragged Atsumu away to the cashier.

the worker had waved to the two oftem, remains unbothered by the killer look Atsumu had been throwing to him.

"what was that all 'bout," Atsumu muttered. Hinata turns his head towards him. laughing.

"no, you. what was that for?" he asked back.

"he's flirtin' with ya, Shouyou-kun, like, obviously," rolling his eyes, he tuned down his voice realizing they were in the queue waiting to get their items checked.

Hinata hums, pondering, as he laced his pinky finger with Atsumu's. he'd very much want to bite back, pointing at how Atsumu always got angry at such small and simple things, but thinking about it, he would want nothing more than a holiday without Shugo Meian yelling at them for _once again_ being in the front news or trending lines because of their immature, petty, useless fights. so he restrained himself.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think he flirts with me when all he's saying is we make a great pair and he liked the way we both look at each other when we played on an official match together, and he thinks you love lots,"

Atsumu chewed his inner cheek, stopping himself from smiling. _he's supposed to be mad and jealous, damn it._

"...he ain't wrong, though." he finds himself saying.

Hinata silently utters a 'thank godness'.

———

"Tsumu, we should really put all these things in place first, you know," Hinata scolds as he stocks in their newly bought frozen products on their fridge. the blonde, on the other hand, had already threw himself on the couch, sprawling like dead.

"mmm... later... tired..."

finishing the last of his part, he made his way towards the living room, where the rest of the plastic bags sits there, ignored, untouched, still stacking. Hinata sighed. he peeks at Atsumu.

light brown orbs finds itself twinkling at the very sight of Atsumu, wearing only his plain shirt and shorts, snoring lightly, his chest heaving up and down in a steady motion. Hinata smiled, tenderly, as his heart swells— it was always astonishing how simple of Atsumu's daily life can make Hinata burst with feelings at how much he loved this man.

"yeah, that could wait," he whispered more to himself, glancing at the pile of Atsumu's supposed duty.

then, he climbed on top of Atsumu, curling on his broad chest. Atsumu softly breathes out a tiny 'Shou-kun', then automatically circled his big arms around Hinata's middle. Hinata hums. Atsumu's hold feels so much like home. like it was where Hinata really belongs to.

as much as he absolutely loved his busy life as a professional volleyball player, he realized he missed these simple activities a lot. be it the slow mornings, the calming yoga routine he very much skipped, or the nap time.

Hinata knew his joy doubled as he once again stared at Atsumu's sleeping face. of course he's way more happier. he now got to share every part of his life with this man.

"sleep tight, Atsumu-san."

getting more and more comfortable, Hinata finds it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. he finally dozed off, matching his breathing rhythm with Atsumu's.

how Atsumu was already awake an hour later but refused to move from his position at the thought of Hinata would let go of his grip, at the thought of losing this warmth. so he settles with absentmindedly brushing the redhead's hair, mumbling soft praise.

"sleep tight, Shouyou-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was a wip i created like almost a month ago, but never had the courage to upload it till now HAHAHA anyways this is my first baby aaaand i hope you like it!!


End file.
